Angel of Death
by ForeverUniqueIsCraziness
Summary: The Shi no Tenshi, the daughter of the most fearsome daiyōkai of the Continent. That is what Lady Akuma is known by, her power's limit is unknown, supposedly. So why would she be spending her time with humans? And more importantly, who is she to Sesshōmaru? Her polar opposite in personality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: **

**I have decided to rewrite the first chapter to this story.**

**Disclaimer****:**

**I here by disclaim all rights to all Inuyasha characters, places, names and all other related items.**

**The wonderful and awe-inspiring story belongs to Rumiko Takashi, and her alone.**

* * *

**_"Someday, you'll miss me like I missed you. Someday, you'll need me like I needed you. Someday you'll love me, but I won't love you."_**

**_~Unknown_**

* * *

A tall, handsome figure turned to take his leave. His long silver hair dancing gentley through the wind. His emotionless golden eyes softened, as well as his heart. But his stoic expression did not hint the joy and happiness he held to find his human ward alive once more. An unspoken happiness shattered by his mother's cool and sharp voice.

"Sesshōmaru," the beautiful and cruel female daiyōkai. "I have heard word of an arrival from the continent, a daiyōkai as well."

The demon lord turned to face his mother. "And what of it?" He spoke in his usual monotone. "I shall deal with the pest once my business with that coward is over."

His mother sighed. _He truly has inherited his father's stubborn nature_, she thought. "Sesshōmaru, I am not talking about any daiyōkai," Her voice low, carrying a warning. "I speak of _her_."

Sesshōmaru froze mid-turn. His body tensing, causing his companions to turn towards him with questioning eyes. He did not notice however, far too absorbed in deciphering his mother's words.

Was _she _really here?

_She_ hadn't been seen or heard from for a little over two hundred years.

_She_ had chosen now to make her reappearance?

It infuriated him beyond comprehension. Words could not describe the fathomless anger he now felt.

"Master Jaken," the small and newly resurrected human girl turned towards the toad-like imp. "What's wrong with Lord Sesshōmaru?"

The imp, Jaken, sighed. "I do not know," He breathed out worriedly. "I have not seen his composure so easily broken and his emotions revealed freely as they are now."

"Master Jaken," the young yōkai tajiya whispered to the two. "Even I—who has not even spent a week with you—is surprised to see him so…_disturbed_." He whispered quietly, not wanting to anger the already perturbed demon.

"Are you saying that wench is choosing now to make her unneeded appearance?" He growled out. His golden eyes swirled with untamed anger .

"Apparently," his mother went on, ignoring her son entirely. "An idiotic hanyō had the audacity to ask her to become his 'empress' and when she refused… I believe the proper word to describe his fit afterwards was that he was 'bitching'."

"And why do you believe that this information has some importanve to me?"

"He's annoyed."

"You're correct on that statement, Kohaku." Jaken replied to the young boy's comment.

"Lord Akito has informed me that his precious niece arrived not three days ago." His mother informed him. "There is a possibility—though slim, the hanyō she speaks of is the very hanyō you hunt, Naraku I believe." She continued, non-chatantly.

"Who do you think they're speaking of?" Rin asked both Kohaku and Jaken who both shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"It must be the female daiyōkai they refuse to call by name and refer to as 'she'." Jaken answered.

As soon as the words had left his beak, Sesshōmaru had turned fully. His golden eyes blazing with emotion hidden behind his eyelids, his face a mask of calm.

"I suppose mother, you would ask of me to help defend her honour?" He scoffed. "She is a daiyōkai, she—the Shi no Tenshi, is more then capable of upholding her honour."

Kohaku let out an audible gasp at the mention of the title. Both Jaken and Rin turned to their new companion in wonder and curiousity.

Lady Inukimi let out a sigh of her own. "I am not asking of you to aid her in any such task. I simply am warning you that she might make herself known in these lands." She said. "We both know she takes matters such as these rather too seriously and goes to great lengths to repay her oppreser."

"Huh," was all that Sessōmaru said.

"She is much like you in that sense." His mother added, he froze. A rare smile gracing his cold features.

His silver hair fell and hid his own eyes from view, his smile still in place. "I suppose." He said, continuing his descent down the stone staircase before him.

His company following obediantly and silently behind him. Nervous shivers running through his companions at the smile that appeared on his face, usually due to sadistic and violent thoughts. Fear ran through the less innocent of the three, Jaken's blood turning into ice.

~Angel of Death~

Lady Inukimi sat down upon her futon once more, resting her temple against the tips of her claws. A smile on her youthful features.

The sliding door behind her slid open silently. Another female stepping out from the shadows. "Inukimi," they said. "Was it really necessary for you to tease him like that?" They asked rather annoyed.

"Not really," The demoness laughed. "But we both know he'll be a tad more aggresive in his search for that hanyō. Afterall," she turned to face the younger demoness. "He does care for you."

"Not as much as that human girl." The other demoness retorted, her doll-like features twisting into a scowl. Her pale green eyes bright and filled with annoyance, shimmered with jealousy.

Inukimi laughed once more, her golden eyes holding amusement. "Is the great Shi no Tenshi jealous of a mere mortal?" She teased.

"Of course not," the younger replied hastily, scoffing. "He is being hypocritical—he often berated me for my protectiveness and love for humans and yet he travels with them."

"Do not fear Tenshi," Inukimi assured. "No mortal could ever compare to your beauty."

The demoness averted her eyes, turning away from her elder.

Nothing she had said was wrong, she was beautiful. At least in comparison to humans. All powerful female demons were unwordly beautiful in the eyes' of men.

She fingered her pale, snow white hair that fell freely in subtle waves down her figure, ending at her narrow hips. Her eyes sparking with an unknown emotion. Unlike Sesshōmaru and Inukimi, her eyes were green, the colour of spring grass, only several shades lighter. She resembled and yet did not the other yōkai. She had the fair skin and balanced, striking featiures that all daiyōkai had. But her stony features had a certain softness to them, almost making her appear more human. Her face was not adorned with any demonic markings of any sort as well.

Facing Inukimi once more, she smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality my lady, but I should be off." She said calmly, adjusting the red sash that adorned her waist.

Inukimi frowned in response, cocking her head to the side. "Stay Tenshi, he will catch your scent if you are too leave as of now." She reasoned.

"Inukimi," Tenshi whined, "but I want to go." She said sounding rather childish for one of her age.

"Tenshi," Inukimi chastised.

"I suppose another day or so wouldn't cause any intended harm." Tenshi gave in, not wanting to sadden the peeron she regarded as a second mother.

"Good," The elder of the two smiled. "We must make certain that he is unaware of your prescense and my partaking in your journey. Therefore, you must mask your scent and wait for him to be at least a three days away from here."

"But prolonging this might lead to failure." Tenshi stressed, shutting her eyes tightly.

Inukimi uncharacteristically rolled her eyes. "Tenshi," she chided once more. "Shut your mouth."

* * *

**A/N****:**

**If any of you are wondering why I have writtten the first chapter over, I had reread my work. I found it poor in quality, so like the perfectionist I am, I decided to write it in this way, introducing Sesshōmaru first as he is a main character in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Be soft. Do not let the world make you hard. Do not let pain make you hate. Do not let the bittersweet steal your sweetness. Take pride that even though the rest of the world may disagree, you still believe it to be a beautiful place."**_

_**~Kurt Vonnegut**_

* * *

Pale hair swirled freely in the gentle morning breeze. The scent of magnolias clinging to the breezes, mingling with the soft tendrils. The air smelled sweeter, ihaving a floral scent to it. But it did not change the mood of the demoness that sat upon the cool stone usual smile out of place and missing, her features of ice. No brightbess in her eyes shone.

"Tenshi," a soft whisper sounded from behind her. The speaker's tone filled wih concern for the demoness' well being. And yet she did not answer.

Her eyes dull and unfocused continued to look upwards and stare at utterly nothing. Not a white stroke of clouds at all. Her pale green eyes covered in a film of unshed tears.

"Tenshi," Lady Inukimi repeated impatiently. "Tenshi, please speak to me." She begged, but her plea was still met with silence.

"You know," The younger finally spoke. "Sesshōmaru is right." She said, swiveling her head around to look at her. A warm smile finally appearing on her emotionless face. "It yas been two hundred years, what business do I have now here?"

"Akuma," Inukimi said slowly, saying her real name. "You have every right to be here, it is not as though you have commited some act of treason or greivious crime."

"I do _not _have the right," Akuma replied sourly. "This is his territory—Sesshōmaru has made that clear, I am unwelcome. Therefore I am not suppose to be in these lands."

"That may be true, Tenshi." The ilder demoness returned to using the younger's pet name. "But you will _always _be welcome here, Sesshōmaru can not force you out—he cares for you and will not throw you out without a proper reason.

"I raised him, and I am more than sure that he will do no such thing," Inukimi assured, a frown on her features. "He will not taint his honour by doing such a thing."

"Oh, Inukimi," Akuma sighed, chuckling half-heartedly. "How I wish I had your confidence but fate had other plans." She laughed dryly. "We both know that if it comes down to it, Sesshōmaru will not hesitate to extract me wether from this county or this world."

She turned around once more, the glassy effect returning to her eyes. "I made it quite clear I am a threat wether it be my intention or not."

_"Hikaru…" Akuma whimpered once more, her arms clutching the lifeless body to her chest tightly. "Hikaru…please—please! You can't be dead…" Her sobs now irrepressible as she cradled and rocked the corpse of the boy._

_The sky darkened, rumbling in accordance to the demoness' heart-wretching sobs. _

_"Tenshi," the young lord knelt beside her. His golden eyes filled with tenderness and sadness for the girl that wept beside him. "I am sorry…but he is dead now."_

_"Shut up, Sesshōmaru!" She screamed as she flung her arm out towards him. It did not make contact and yet he flew through the air as if been struck._

_The attack had been unintentional, but had been powerful. The younger Sesshōmaru peeled himself from the rocky slope. But he could not find anger towards the weeping girl clutching a corpse._

_She sobbed again, lightning flashing dangerously close to their position. A worried expression found its way to his usually collected and calm face. "Akuma…stop." He said worriedly, but it worked to no avail._

_Her crys of sorrow and anguish filled the night sky, the storm raging on around them. Harsh spears of water pelted them endlessly as Akuma's tears fell in simuetaneously._

_"Akuma…calm down," he tried. But it only enraged the grieving demoness further._

_"Calm down?! Calm down?!" She screamed at him, throwing his words back. "How dare you ask me that! Hikaru perished only moments ago—and you dare ask me such a thing! _

_"It is because of you that he needlessly died! His death—his blood, is on your hands, Sesshōmaru!" She shrieked murderously, green eyes taking on a demonic shade of purple that only added to her frightening demeanor._

_A frightening bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him. The winds harsh, whipping rain to his face. The weather had quicklt turned, and against him._

_"I wish you would just die!" Akuma screamed, though her words hollow struck deep into Sesshōmaru. Her words sharper than any blade, his heart bleeding with sadness. "You're a monster!"_

_Her lips tightened into a snarl, an animalistic look creeping into her features. Innocence lost. "I hate you," she coldly, her eyes glistening with malice and hatred mingled with sorrow and grief._

_"Akuma…" He whispered, speechless. _

_The sound of rocks scraping against rocks reached both their ears. He turned to watch as an avalanche of large boulders tumble angrily towards him with a fury that matched the girl he was with. But they only tumbled in his direction, flying towards him with malice._

Her eyes flew open, her hand grasping her heart at the memory. Her eyes widening at the fury she displayed that night. She had been furious and she meant none of that, but it seemed her words dug deep for Sesshōmaru.

"Tenshi…" Inukimi whispered worriedly.

"Do not call me that." She demanded icily. "I do not deserve to be known by such an innocent name, my deeds and words prove that much."

"You did not mean any of those things that you had said." Inukimi reasoned, reaching towards the younger's shoulder.

Akuma flinched away from her touch. "I did mean those things," She said in a small voice.

"You were blinded with grief—your words were hollow," the elder reasoned. Inukimi was unhappy to say was understatement. She frowned.

Akuma was a beautiful person, both inside and out. But she placed such burdens on herself that the image she had of herself was smudged. Blurred by all the guilt she held for all her actions and it slowly poisoned and killed her.

Akuma was killing herself from the inside, letting her guilt consume her.

A stray tear swam from her eye to the tip of her jaw before splattering on the ston she sat upon. Then another and another, tears falling freely from her face. Her tears puzzled Inukimi, demons did not cry easily, espically daiyōkai. But the sadness that each individual tear held was heart-wretching and painful to watch.

"He will not forgive me, Inukimi." Akuma whispered shakily. "He believes I loathe him…but I don't…I love him."


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."**_

_**~Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

"Kohaku?" The small voice of Rin rang out in a hushed whisper. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmering with curiousity like the child she was.

"Yes?" Kohaku replied, looking towards his young female companion and friend. His expression was serious but was soft and kind towards the little girl. Despite being a young boy he still was clothed in his yōkai tajiya outfit, making him seem threatening.

"Why did you react to what Lord Sesshōmaru said?" She asked innocently and genuiely interested.

Jaken turned to the conversation, interest and curiousity overcoming his judgement and mannerism. Well, what little manners he had. Sesshōmaru however, payed no heed to the conversation, wanting to ignore the fact that Akuma was supposedly in the area.

Kohaku blinked, taken back. "Oh, I see," he said in understanding. "You're wondering why I gasped when he mentioned the Shi no Tenshi."

Rin nodded happily in answer.

"I don't recognize that name," Jaken interrupted. "But it draws my attention that you recognize it."

"I do," Kohaku nodded. "She's a bit of a legend apparently in the demon society."

He stared off, remembering all the stories he had heard about the demoness' terrible and awesome power but retained humanity.

"The Shi no Tenshi, the Angel of Death, is a female inu yōkai and the daughter of one of the demon lords of the continent. Her power is supposedly limitless, not even she knowing her own bounds.

"They say that her beauty is more so enchanting and desirable than the power that she wields. And I quote, 'Hair like snow and yet softer than the finest of silks. Eyes of such beauty and radiance that resemble the first green of the spring pierce your soul. Skin fair and flawless like the goddess she is. Her beauty is unparelled from any such thing from this world and others.

"She is both feared and respected, but desired more than anything." Kohaku concluded. "There is a legend that the child she bears will be the conquerer of the world."

"Wow," Rin said in awe. "If that's what they say about her then she must be beautiful."

"Hearing that Kohaku," Jaken said looking thoughtful. "I have heard some rumors here and there and they say similar things but I've always known her as the 'Devil Lady'."

Kohaku nodded in unnderstanding. "I know, I've heard her been called by many names. But I think the most popular would be the 'Angel of Death'."

"That would be wrong," Sesshōmaru said surprisingly, several feet ahead of them. "She is commonly known as the 'Demonic Princess', due to the protectiveness of her family and how they treat her with such care."

They were silent after that. Surprised of Sesshōmaru's partaking in their conversation. He speaked seldom, and it was usually harsh and cold. But when he spoke of the demoness, he seemed kinder. Wistful, almost loving.

"She was fragile in a sense…laying unnesscary burdens and guillt upon herself," he murmered to himself. His fingers grew taunt, claws digging angrily into the palm of his hand. "She was a fool."

~Angel of Death~

Afterwards, the days seemed to prolong themselves. Laying an uneasiness and restlessnes in the traveling group. Tension built up quickly, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging thick in the cool air.

Jaken heaved a sigh, his expression worried.

Rin took notice, truly worried for the imp's well-being. "What's the matter, Master Jaken?"

"What's the matter?!" Jaken repeated angrily. "Are you stupid? Do you not sense it?" _It is true that tenseiga's meidō has expanded considerbly since that incident in the Underworld, but has yet to achieve a full meidō. I suspect that is why Lord Sesshōmaru has been impatient and ill-tempered since. I'm scared, _Jaken thought worriedly, shrinking back away from Sesshōmaru. _He's enraged even further if we even mention the title 'Shi no Tenshi'. Whoever she is, Lord Sesshōmaru seems to detest her greatly._

"Lord Sesshōmaru," a voice spoke ahead of them. Snapping his head up, he looked past Sesshōmaru to stare at an eyeless child. It looked human aside from it's empty eye sockets. "Do you wish to know the secret behind what tenseiga is lacking?"

"What?!" Jaken exclaimed in surprise and anger.

"The secret behind tenseiga, you say?" Sesshōmaru said camly, an undertone of annoyance and irritation hidden in his monotone.

"Yes, does it not bother you?" The child asked fearlessly. "Tenseiga's meidō is yet to achieve a full circle."

"Why you!" Jaken spat angrily. "How do you even know about that?!" He demanded just as fiercley.

"Silence, Jaken," said Sesshōmaru, his voice cold as ever.

Jaken reared back nervously. Frightened by his lord. "Who me?" He asked innocently. "But I didn't say a word." His lie cracking, allowing anyone to see his nervousness and fright.

Rin cocked her head to the side. "Why do you always lie like that, Master Jaken?" She questioned. Innocence and curiousity plain to see. Jaken simply narrowed his eyes in fright, sweating rapidly.

The eyeless child before them turned her back carelessly. "If you wish to know, follow me." Having said that, she turned away from them, walking through the grass leisurely and fearlessly, not worrying if the powerful daiyōkai behind her might decapitate her.

"Lord Sesshōmaru…" Jaken whispered, unsure of his master's decision despite his decades of service. He knew full well that Sesshōmaru wanted to perfect the Meidō Zangetsuha techniqe, but at what cost would his lord do so? That the imp was unsure of, he feared the outcome and the aftermath.

Jaken was snapped out of his thought as he saw his master begin to follow the strange child. Wordlessly, the child lead them through the field and into a ravine of sorts. Steep pathways and slopes, huge spears of rock jutting out at random from the earth. Soon, the child lead them to a natural formation of rock that resembled and acted as a bridge.

They were midway crossing when Jaken spoke the question he had been holding back. "Lord Sesshōmaru, are you aqquainted with this odd child we are following?"

"No." He answered flatly, as if it wasn't a huge problem. But it was, in Jaken's mind at least.

"Well then, might this not be trap then?" Jaken suggested, scanning the surrounding area.

"A trap?!" Rin exclaimed from her spot atop A-Un.

"Revealing the secret of tenseiga, then leading Lord Sesshōmaru to his death." Jaken pointed out the obvious. "Or something like that."

"In that case," Sesshōmaru spoke. "I'll just have to kill him."

Kohaku gasped, pulling at A-Un's reigns and halting to a stop. "The child," He said incredlous. "It disappeared."

A sound resonated of the ravine's walls, causing Sesshōmaru's gaze to snap up, with the others following. A purplish orb flew towards them rapidly. Sesshōmaru leaped forward and out of the projectile's range. A-Un did the same, jumping to the side and flhying, Rin and Kohaku mounted on his saddled back.

Jaken however, was unfortunate and leaped sideways into thin air. He dropped, screaming as he plunged to his supposed death.

Sesshōmaru flew forward, climbing in altitude. His gaze fixed upon a spire of rock, the top flat with the child and another figure perched on its surface. "There you are." He growled, drawing tenseiga and launching a meidō.

It missed, leaving a gaping hole in the spire, wind rushing through the tremendous gap. "Master Jaken, grab on!" Kohaku called from behind him. Throwing down a chain with a metal weight at its end towards the flailing imp. It wrapped around the imp's neck, and Jaken grabbed on to it for dear life. "Did I not tell you that it was a trap?!" He yelled, tears brimming in his reptilian yellow eyes.

"Huh?" Rin said astonished. "Master Jaken, you're still alive?"

"What?!" Jaken snapped. "Are you disappointed?!"

"You purposely aimed at my footing…" A cool voice spoke. "Are you so desperate to learn the secret behind tenseiga, Sesshōmaru?"

"How dare you!" Jaken fumed. "Who do you think you are?"

"I do not care who you are," Sesshomaru said, reigning in his anger. "What do you know about tenseiga?" He demanded.

"I faced the sword long ago." The mysterious figure revealed. "Although the sword was in a diffrent form…when I fought against your father."

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows pulling together. _Against father…?_

"How dare you make yourself look so young!" Jaken spat angrily at the half-masked man. Flailing his arms angrily in what was supposed to be a threatening gesture but made him look incredibley stupid instead.

_The sword had a different form, _Sesshōmaru thought as he drew his claws. He leaped forward, striking the ground that his father's former enemy stood upon. Green light flashed angrily and decimated a huge hunk of the rock.

"Interesting…you fight without your sword in order to learn its secrets?" The half-masked figure asked amused. "You underestimate me, Shishinki—a deadly mistake!" He swung his staff towards Sesshōmaru in midair. A purple orb flashing from its crescent moon top and flying towards Sesshōmaru angrily.

Sesshōmaru dodged the attack easily, as did A-Un. It struck hard the spire behind them. Sesshōmaru glanced back at the attack, his eyes widening at the circle it created. _The meidō… _he thought in awe.

"That was…" Kohaku stared at the gaping hole the meidō left. "Meidō Zangetsuha," Jaken finished for the stunned tajiya. "Not bad, but Lord Sesshōmaru's is bigger." "Yeah, but that meidō was a complete circle." Kohaku noted.

"Meidō Zangetsuha was originally my technique, I'll have you know." The masked man said as he landed with ease. "It was mine—before your father stole it! He stole it—along with my face." Shishinki said angrily as he removed the half-mask to reveal that indeed he was missing half his face, including the other purple eye of the pair.

"From what I've heard thus far," Sesshōmaru stared at the whining man. "You've summoned me here to whine about your technique being stolen and your face, destroyed."

"Only one practitioner is needed for a technique… don't you agree, Sesshōmaru?" The older demon replaced his mask, before swinging his staff again. "Espically when tenseiga is an incomplete blade!" He taunted as he fired his own meidō.

_Incomplete…_ Sesshōmaru thought as the meidō hurtled towards him.

"Look out!" Rin shrieked as Jaken yelled out simuetaneously, "Lord Sesshōmaru!"

Said demon easily stepped out of harm's way, his molten golden eyes glaring at his attacker. "Tell me what you know about tenseiga." Sesshōmaru demanded dangerously calm.

The other demon scoffed. "You wish to know the secret of tenseiga? Even as you approach your death?" Shishinki asked, his tone begrudgingly admiring.

"It appears that you have no intention of answering me," Sesshomaru stated as he drew the tenseiga. "In that case, you are no longer needed." He fired, the incomplete meidō hurtled toward his enemy, but the masked figure made no move to escape.

"Sesshōmaru your meidō is needlessly large and malformed," the demon noted. "But you'll never be able to produce a complete meidō like I can!" He taunted, firing his own meidō in the centre of Sesshōmaru's. Sesshōmaru watched on as his own meidō was swallowed effortlessly by a smaller yet complete meidō.

"Lord Sesshōmaru's meidō… it was swallowed by Shishinki's meidō," Kohaku watched in awe. An uneasiness setting upon him.

"Sesshōmaru!" A new voice called out from behind them. _Inuyasha, _Sesshōmaru thought bitterly, glancing at the hanyō.

Sensing something above heard. The female yōkai tajiya turned to look upwards at the flying dragon, A-Un. Her eyes fixing on one of three of the riders that sat on the dragon's saddled back. "Kohaku!" She called out, her voice filled with concern for her younger brother. The complete opposite of Sesshōmaru's attitude towards Inuyaha.

"Sister…" Kohaku whispered, as he stared down at his older sister. Guilt and sadness welling up in his sorrow filled eyes.

"Could it be…?" Shishinki marveled, his single purple eye fixing on the blade sheathed at Inuyasha's waist.

"Shi-Shishinki!" A tiny voice cried out from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Huh?" Inuyasha turned to look at the cowardly flea demon. "Myōga, you know the guy that Sesshōmaru's fighting?" The hanyō asked.

"Yes! He is known as Shishinki—the Ogre of Death!" The old flea responded. "He was a demon that you and Lord Sesshōmaru's father defeated long ago!" He explained, bouncing up and down nervously, before adding: "He was a fearsome opponent if I recall!"

_It's impossible, _the old flea thought nervously. _How is he still alive? This is bad, if Lord Sesshōmaru were to ever learn the reason Milord left him the tenseiga… there's no telling what he would do._

"Is that the old flea, Myōga?" Shishinki asked. "If he's here, then there's no mistake." He fired an attack towards the hanyō and his group. "That is Meidō Zangetsuha!" Myōga screamed in fright. Inuyasha pushed himslef out of the way and pushed Kagome to the ground a split second before the meidō struck. The attack barely missing them.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "What the Hell was that for?!" He demanded drawing tessaiga, and quickly unleashing a deadly Kaze no Kizu.

"So it is tessaiga," Shishinki concluded. "I heard the old man had two sons. He gave tessaiga to his youngest, did he." He taunted

"Hey, Sesshōmaru," Inuyasha turned to his older brother. "Why are you fighting this guy?"

"Sesshōmaru, do you not find it strange?" Shishink questioned in a taunting voice. "Shouldn't the elder brother have recieved the tessaiga?"

"How cruel!" Jaken exclaimed from A-Un's back. "Bringing up the one subject that has tortured Lord Sesshōmaru the most… it's true Milord has tried to take the tessaiga many times. He even sacrificed his left arm. He finally gave up and began to train the tenseiga, and now this…"

"Master Jaken," Kohaku butted in. "Your explanation makes perfect sense…" "But if Lord Sesshōmaru were to hear it, he'd make you suffer for merely saying it out loud." Rin finished for him. Jaken shuddered in response and hid slightly behind Rin.

"Shishinki, you summoned me here to fight, did you not?" Sesshōmaru asked coolly, ignoring the conversation. "Then there is no need for all this idle chatter!" He roared, firing another meidō. Shishinki barely blinked, firing a meidō of his own to counter.

"Sesshōmaru's using the technique too," Kagome noted. "Yeah, except his is way bigger." Shippō added. "Bigger yes, but his technique is still incomplete!" Myōga chirped from Kagome's shoulder.

"Weren't you just with Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, his eyes narrowing. "He ran away again," Shippō sighed.

"Sesshōmaru, what do you know of tenseiga's birth?" Shishinki prodded, he did not wait fo an answer. "Like I said before, tenseiga was in a different form back when I fought against your father—to be more precise, tenseiga didn't even exist." He revealed slyly, a growing smirk on his marred face. "I fought none other than the tessaiga!"

_Is he saying that tessaiga was the one to steal Meidō Zangetsuha?! _Inuyasha thought, wide-eyed.

Sesshōmaru gave Shishinki a smoldering glare, his golden eyes darkened to an amber with untamed rage. Shishinki merely chuckled, like the whining maniac he was. "So," the half-faced demon said amused. "You didn't know Sesshōmaru? Well then, how to say this? Tenseiga was originally tessaiga's—"

"Silence!" Sesshōmaru snarled, effectively cutting of Shishinki. He swung tenseiga in a wide arc, firing a meidō. Shishinki followed, countering with the same attack before firing another—which Sesshōmaru dodged easily.

"I presume the old man wasn't able to control my technique after stealing it…" Shishinki smiled smugly.

Kagome whispered to Myōga: "Is that true Myōga?"

"Yes, yes!" Myōga stammered in confirmation. "It is true my lord was pondering how to use the technique once he aqquired it!" He bounced up and down nervously.

Shishinki smirked smugly hearing those words. "That is why the old man cast the technique away from tessaiga…and that unwanted technique was past on to your tenseiga, Sesshōmaru."

_Unwanted technique…_ Sesshōmaru thought bitterly, eyes narrowing.

"Tenseiga and tessaiga were one sword?" Inuyasha said. "That means originally, tenseiga and tessaiga were one sword?" Kagome repeated stunned.

_Why…_ Sesshōmaru pondered. _Why would father do this…?_

"On top of that," Shishinki added, oblivious to Sesshōmaru's obvious anger. "The younger brother smells part-human—it seems unthinkable. Why would the old man bequeath tessaiga—his original sword, to a mere half-demon?

"Sesshōmaru, it seems as though your father passed you by in favor of your younger brother." Shishinki smiled at the daiyōkai's anger.

_Why—why would father do this?_ Sesshōmaru thought. _Tessaiga's barrier rejects me from even touching it. _He raged on, scowling as the memories of his countless attempts to steal tessaiga surfaced. _First, I was given tenseiga, a sword meant for healing, instead of fighting. And now, the technique I finally learned; Meidō Zangetsuha, was the one tessaiga no longer needed. Why father? Why would you treat me this way?_

"Do you see now?" Shishink jeered. "The tenseiga is an incomplete blade. Tenseiga, a mere part of tessaiga, will never be able to produce a full meidō. No amount of training will change that!" He shouted fiercely, firing a meidō to prove his point.

It raced towards Sesshōmaru. He made no move to dodge, however, far too upset and angered. Before Inuyasha could even unleash the Kaze no Kizu, a black-clothed blur tackled Sesshōmaru to the ground. "What?!" Said hanyō blinked in surprise.

All eyes were on the daiyōkai and the newcomer. "Have you gone mad?!" A feminine voice snarled. The voice belonged to Sesshōmaru's tackler, a beautiful, green-eyed woman with snow white hair. She stradled his lap, a fierce expression on her face.

She was dressed in a black Chinese cheonsam that went a bit past mid thigh, with a cherry blossom design stitched into the front. A red ribbon adorned her petite waist. She also wore black, thigh-high tights witha pair of black flats. A pair of black, fingerless gloves ran up from her fingers to the crease of her elbow. She was to say in the least, beautiful.


End file.
